A Good Kind of Misunderstanding
by Zer0Spl3ndiD
Summary: Naruto mistakes Sasuke as a fellow party-goer. The two have a few run-ins with the cops and honestly both find the whole night just troublesome. Sasuke wants to go home and Naruto just wants to sleep off a forming hangover. - Crap summary.


**A Good Kind of Misunderstanding**

Featuring

 _Sasuke and Naruto_

* * *

The glass door slid easily open with a simple push from its connecting frame by a pale hand that made a hurrying motion to the small black cat that had wanted the door opened in the first place.

Sasuke inwardly sighed when the cat simply purred around his clothed ankles rather then quickly dart outside in the backyard. It was unnecessary time wasters like these that annoyed the youngest Uchiha heir and made him want to outwardly scoff at them and given that the one currently annoying him was an ebony haired cat by the name of Tobi, Sasuke had to settle for setting his glare outside the threshold of his living room; mainly to his housing neighbor who still had their lights on despite it being around 3 am in the morning.

However before Sasuke's mind could dwell on the annoyance that was his odd neighbor a sudden thud and the sight of his cat racing back inside the house caught his attention. Narrowing his dark eyes, he stared at the shadowed and hunched over form of another human being in his yard. He said nothing though; assessing the other before deciding on what words would be better to verbalize at them. If it was a robber then his cell-phone would be making the sounds to enter the air rather than his own voice box and if it was just some idiot who thought to lounge or take a shortcut through his family's backyard, well, Sasuke hadn't taken defense and attack lessons for years for nothing.

When the figure stood up finally and took a cautioned step forward, their head turning this way and that as if figuring out where they were Sasuke mentally crossed out the robber option. He was silently glad he had fallen asleep at his desk studying for he was still in his black jeans and navy hoodie when Tobi had woken him up to go outside. He pulled out his phone and stepped out into the yard to confront the loitering stranger and tell them to get lost.

And as Sasuke drew closer to the unknown figure that was indeed decidedly male, the young Uchiha noticed a few other physical things. One, the other male was indeed taller than him, he didn't have to even five feet away to realize he'd had to look up in order to meet the other's eyes judging from the placement of their head. Two, they were blonde and their build was more solid, as if hitting the gym was a weekly slot in their schedule. Not that it intimidated Sasuke any but the thought of it being an easy fight to get the guy off his property in case they wanted to linger around was ruined. The third thing about them however was what really gained the young Uchiha's notice. Their eyes were the most vivid shade of blue that it seemed to even glow a bit even in the dim lighting of the moon and the yard lights that Sasuke had flicked on earlier just before letting the cat out.

And those very eyes had just spotted him.

Before Sasuke could demand the other to remove themselves from his family's yard the male raised their index finger to their lips in the universal sound for hush before following the signal with a smooth transaction move of pointing to the fence; namely the distant red and blue flashing lights that Sasuke had seemed to have missed when looking the intruding blonde over.

This blonde must be a criminal or something if he was worried about cops. And Sasuke labeled him as an utter idiot of one if he thought Sasuke was going to just let the cops go by without doing his civic duty to point them in the right direction.

As if sensing the Uchiha's thoughts; the blonde was suddenly closing the ten feet of space between them; shoving their two bodies to the well cared for grassy ground; squashing some of Sasuke's mother's Rosebuds and lilies in the process. Before Sasuke could shove the other off with a scathing remark a tanned hand was clamped over his parted lips; making his lungs suck in the breath they were about to force out in a mild shout.

"Hey now, I know I jacked your hiding spot but sharing is caring man so don't yell." Sasuke had no idea what the idiot was talking about but with their hand still planted over his mouth and their own nonsense-talking mouth still going the Uchiha wasn't given much option but to listen as they went on; much to his growing annoyance. "You know those busting cops are patrolling the streets for us and if you don't lose your cool, i'll give you a ride out of the area; my car is just four blocks up but I swear if you get us arrested I won't save you from being some jail-man's bottom bitch. "

Again, before Sasuke even had the breath out of his throat he was forced to choke on air when he was suddenly dragged up and across the length of his yard to the latched door that would open up onto to a small back pathway to the front of the house and street. How the blonde stranger knew this completely confused the Uchiha but there was no room to say anything as Sasuke was forced into a stumbling run behind the dashing and skirting blonde who had saw fit to drag him along behind by the front of Sasuke's hoodie.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-" Sasuke started only to be interrupted by the sound of a ' _WHOOP-WHOOP_ ', flashing red, blue, white lights and a cop car passing the corner; only for it to screech to a halt and swiftly back up when one of the cops within spotted them.

"YOU TWO RIGHT THERE! HALT!"

Sasuke's eyes actually widened as realization finally struck him. These cops thought he was with the blonde stranger who was obviously a delusional moron. Sasuke shot the blonde a harsh glare while tugging at the wrist attached to the hand that was still fisted in his shirt. He dug his heels into the cemented sidewalk; smirking inwardly when the blonde still running two paces ahead tripped up with a jolt.

"DAMN IT!" The blonde hissed; tossing a glare over his shoulder at Sasuke that was returned times 2. "Do you want to spend time in jail buddy? I'm saving your obviously ungrateful ass!"

"I never needed any help you fucktard. Now let me go of me already." Sasuke tugged again at the wrist; almost snarling at this point when the sound of the cop siren started to blare louder and the cops within the chasing car shouted at them to stop.

"Fuck man, you must be utterly brain-wasted from that party if you're that delusional!" The blonde shouted back just before slipping into an alley making the one he was dragging almost slam their shoulder into the sharp brick edge before sliding into the minimal space right after.

Before neither of them could catch their breath; Sasuke's fist connected with the stranger's jaw. The blonde winced in dull pain from the unexpected punch and the hard wall behind his head where it had made contact with his skull from the force. Not one for taking shit like that down, even by a drunk fellow, the blonde tugged the other male right against him by his remaining grip on their shirt and swiftly turned; slamming their smaller form against the brick wall with a growl.

The two glared at each other; harsh breathing mingling.

"Let…Go. Right now." Sasuke gritted out.

"I just saved your sorry ass." was the hissed-growled response.

Sasuke lifted a condescending brow; looking utterly unimpressed. "I told you, dobe. I didn't need-"

"Shut up." The taller hissed as his blue eyes darted away from those glaring dark hues into the alley opening.

Sasuke this time did snarl and made to punch the other once more and get their hand off his person and head back home; however the blonde's taller and most board frame fully pinned him bodily to the uncomfortable cold wall, limiting the force of any punch Sasuke had planned to let strike. With an annoyed growl Sasuke drilled a loathing glare into the side of their face. "You shut up and listen to me for once. I could have you arrested for what you-"

"I said shut up- they're coming this way again."

And Sasuke's intake of breath to rip into the blonde verbally was halted when he did hear the sound of a car's tires grind softly against pavement. The telltale sign of flashing lights made him dismiss the other male's words though. He knew this was low blow but seeing as the idiot was utterly a dunce; Sasuke rammed his knee into their crotch. "The cops are gone you asylum escapee." Muttered the Uchiha with a smug at the loud painful explain from the blonde and watched as the other male nearly crumbled down to their knees while hunching over in pain.

Before Sasuke could really lay it into the stranger, flashing cop lights suddenly sprung to life just outside the alley they were in; catching the Uchiha by utter surprise.

"UGH! J-Just how fucking d-drunk are you to be- hell that hurt, to be t-this whacked out stupid?" came the grumbled and strained voice of downed stranger.

Sasuke was too surprised at being proven wrong to respond.

Despite having no reason to hide from the cops Sasuke's brain seemed to be stumped on the notion he had been wrong. And when the blonde looked up from his still hovered over position he took an odd pity on the guy and stood up with a slight strain. He cursed when he glanced to the alley opening and saw the two cops already at the mouth; flashlights scanning over the dirty floor and stained walls.

"You so owe me, man." Was the only warning Sasuke got before he was tugged again; deeper into the alley to the other end and onto the sidewalk it exited to.

It was only when the sound of a car door slamming shut did his brain jolt back to the present. He nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned to glare at the blonde sliding into the car; foot setting on the gas before the other was even fully seated. Sasuke had to oddly admire the swift skill that took but put that thought to the back of his mind as he stared at the other.

The lights that zoomed by the windshield gained the Uchiha's attention though; more so the countless street names that whipped by as he realized just how fast they were going and how far away from his home.

"Turn this car right around."

Blue eyes turned away from the thankfully empty city road to glaring coal eyes. The look in those cobalt eyes stared back with an obviously stated; _what the fuck is wrong with you_ type look; a look at that was followed by a snort and the car giving a suddenly louder purr that neared a roar as it picked up speed even more; forcing both the driver and passenger to jerk back and stay pressed against their seats from the speed.

"The hell do you think you're doing? I just said-"

"I know what you said and I'm ignoring your drunk logic. You might want to get arrested but I sure as hell don't. I have enough on my record to get demoted and I'm not about to let some newbie partier take me down with them." Came the swift reply from the blonde.

Sasuke stared at the other like there was second head attached to them and far as Sasuke knew the odd scars on the blonde's cheeks might have been from their second-head trying to attack the blonde before a surgeon scalped the two heads apart. He shook his head at the odd thought but didn't let up on his glare. "Dobe. I never went to any party. I'm not drunk. You landed yourself on my backyard and this is kidnapping."

The car took a jerky swerv as the one driving almost missed the opening for the expressway at hearing those words. He shot the other an odd look then glanced to the glowing red led lights on his rather lit-up dashboard to check the time. 3:40 am. "Who the hell is outside still fully dressed if they aren't partying or whatever?"

"It's not my fault you're beyond-help insane." Sasuke stated as he allowed his eyes to let up on the blonde to roam over the glowing dashboard since there was nothing neither could really do while the car was still zooming along.

It was then that Sasuke realized just where they were driving as his rested upon the illuminated GPS built into the car; expressway 97. He never had to get on an expressway unless he was heading to the outer city when visiting his old guardian. He turned his attention back onto the blonde.

"Where are we going, dobe?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Never heard of it."

A mild grunt sounded before the blonde spoke verbally; his tone tinted with a slight growl that had a faint sliver of a shiver run down the Uchiha's spin. "It's my name, bastard. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Don't care. You're obviously an idiot if you think I still want to be in this car with you regardless of knowing your name or not."

"You're a lovely one, aren't you?" came the sarcastic reply followed by an amused snort.

Sasuke simply glared.

Naruto sighed as he finally let up on the gas a bit as a few more late drivers finally came into sight. He relaxed into his costume seat, one hand dropping from the wheel to brush back on his shaggy blonde bangs, blinking his blue eyes a bit to clear them of the shadow of tiredness that swept over him once the high of the chase finally left him. He roamed his gaze over the red hind-lights of the cars before his own, mulling in thought on how shit led up to this. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the dubbed Bastard. Now that he really had a chance, the blonde took in the other's features.

Dark hair that almost blended into the night life if it wasn't for the deep natural navy tint to it, pale skin that reminded Naruto he needed to buy another carton of milk before heading home for breakfast tomorrow and a bone-structured face that was a bit more feminine than manly but not the least bit unattractive or gave a sense of wrongness.

Naruto shuddered at that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he had not just thought another guy was attractive; more so this bastard. "Ugh…my brain."

"Hn. Glad you finally see."

The smirk was obvious even without looking. "Not another word." Naruto released another sigh while returning his hand back onto the steering wheel and pulling out from behind one car and speeding up some to pass it and slip back into the same lane to be in front of the other car this time.

Sasuke ignored the command. He glanced out his window to the passing city lights and the glinting water just seemly a few feet away if one ignored the fact the expressway was a story up from the water's surface. His dark slender brows furrowed; they were still driving away from his house. He turned to look back at the driving blonde, his eyes lingering on those odd 3 whisker like marks on those tanned cheeks before lifting upward to bore into the side of the other male's face.

Naruto twitched faintly when he felt the other's gaze upon him. It wasn't new but this time there was no sharp quick given retort that would follow the stare; well glare really but he wasn't one to linger on details.

The blonde pulled out from behind another car to enter into another lane, ignoring the raven's stare to focus upon driving. Of course the other wouldn't give to his demand to stay quiet when a demanding and pressing "Hn" was given. As to how such a simple sound could even be demanding and pressing was beyond Naruto but whatever. He was still drunk and fairly tired damnit.

With an irked grumble Naruto glanced to the other. "What."

"Take me home." Came the leveled response; dark eyes narrowing as if daring the blonde to do other wise.

Naruto mocked the other's earlier action back in the alley way and raised a brow; faking an amused leer as he tilted his head a bit to send his passenger the full look for a moment before refocusing on the road. " I didn't know you wanted me to fuck you. Must have been getting the wrong impression from the start, hmm?"

Sasuke ignored the chuckle that followed that, his dark eyes narrowing at the idiot. He reached over without thought and shoved; the whole car jerked to the left, almost colliding with another car that was driving in the lane beside theirs on the left hand.

The loud warning honk startled Naruto from his surprise at the shove to get his car swiftly back onto its lane. He shot the raven a glare. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? Try' in to kill us both?"

"Hn."

Naruto growled. "Don't give me that, bastard. The hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke sat back in his seat ignoring the quick negative events from just seconds prior and crossed his arms over his chest. Uchiha Glare in place. "I've stated so before, dobe. I want to go home."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but groaned when the distant sight of flashing lights reflected off his rear-view mirror. "Fuck- gods damn it, not again."

Oddly enough the vocalized words echoed the thought in Sasuke's own head. He had respect for the police since his family was well acquainted to them and not by under grounded or past-arrests connections but by conventions, galas and fundraisers. His father was a good friend with the current chief of the police department and his brother had two friends who were already apart of The T&I department; although one of them wasn't known to really follow the rules 100%.

Sasuke was distracted from his thoughts when he felt a nudge to his side. He blinked and turned his head to the window for a moment; noticing they had pulled over. He looked to the blonde and slanted back a bit toward the window when he realized how close Naruto's face was to his. "What?" He bit out.

"Trade seats with me."

Sasuke's brow lifted.

"Stop that. I'll drive you home if you do this for me." Naruto stated in a simple voice that Sasuke couldn't detect any tint of an undertone that would hint at a lie.

"Why?"

Naruto gave him a quick; _are you serious_ , look before sighing and flickering his blue eyes to the right looking out the back trunk window at the cop car that was pulled up behind them. "I wouldn't pass a Breathalyzer; remember the party I had been assuming you went to too? I got drunk there and like I said before, I can't get arrested. So please, bastard?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde. Racking his eyes over the face currently invading his personal space. He hadn't noticed it before but the other didn't look like an idiot despite the traits they obviously held to support Sasuke's personal claim of the other male being so. Strong jaw, soft tanned skin, bright blue eyes that were more of a gleaming purple thanks to the red lights bouncing off them from the cop car, and shaggy blonde hair that could easily pass as either great after sex hair or simple lazy bed hair. He glanced away to the back window when he noticed his brain was about to dub the idiot as handsome looking.

The cop was now leaning back into their car through the window as if looking for something; probably the ticket pad most road cops had to have with them.

"Sometime this month would be real awesome, buddy." Came Naruto's oddly naturally gruff soft voice.

"Fine; you better take me back to my house dobe or-."

"You'll maim me and some other questionable shit that won't lead back to you. Got it, whatever just switch already." Naruto hurried along; silently glad neither had bothered to put on their seatbelts.

Sasuke shot the blonde a warning look but leaning far forward as able against the dashboard as the other slide out to the right from the driver seat. Naruto's hands came up to faintly grip Sasuke's waist n press the other more against the dashboard so their bodies didn't touch; earning him a displeased grunt that went completely ignored as he slid right into Sasuke's previous seat. The later with the grace of an Uchiha took up the driver's seat and clicked in the seatbelt just as the sounds of the cop's boots drew closer to the driver's window.

There was a knock upon the glass and Sasuke's eyes flashed down to the armrest built into the car door looking for the window down button; he pressed it without delay and leveled the cop with a blank face; dimly noting he had been rather expressive during the car ride with the blonde. "Yes sir?"

"That was quite some turning there. Everything alright?" was the smooth answer but the glint in the cop's eyes mildly irked the Uchiha.

"His nose felt the need to sneeze rather loudly. Startled was all." Came Sasuke's own smooth reply.

The cop's gaze switched from Sasuke to Naruto who lifted sleeve of his red shirt to his nose n made a quick show of brushing it under his nose before rolling up his sleeves. Not really impressed and filling with a bit of disappointment, the cop nodded to Naruto before refocusing on Sasuke. "None the less, at this hour it isn't uncommon for kids your age to pull a fast one. I'll need you to blow on this for me."

Sasuke flicked his gaze down to glance dully at the object that would test his alcohol levels; his grip upon the wheel flexed slightly. Another thing the blonde moron had been right about. Raising his dark eyes, Sasuke inwardly sneered at the cop when he took his tightening on the wheel to be a sign of nervousness. Not one to back down, more so from idiotic people Sasuke leaned out the window a bit.

"I do hope you have a new cap-tip for that."

The cop's forming smirk faltered slightly at hearing that but he nodded and switched out the caps for a new one that came from a fresh unopened packet. He assembled it together before holding up the breathing into part to Sasuke's face; who blew into it making it sing oddly as it took his air.

00.0

A faint frown tinted the cop's expression but he nodded and simply put the tester away. He thumped the roof of the car with his hand with more force than needed before issuing a warning about driving safety and then taking his leave.

Naruto slumped back into the passenger seat with a deep released breath. "Thank god…"

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips nor the replied remark as he rested his elbow upon the car door armrest with his chin resting against his hand. "I am quite good but godly? Good to know you are aware of your betters, dobe."

The responding snort did not make Sasuke's lips twitch upward. Nope, not at all. Neither said anything further, just staying in an oddly comfortable silence; that is until Naruto noticed the lack of moving scenery going by his window.

"Why aren't you driving?"

"Hn."

"Just drive you, bastard."

Sasuke gave the blonde a conceding glare before looking out his own window on his side, his voice coming out slightly muffled thanks to the hand he had somewhat pressed against his mouth.

"What was that?"

"I said, dobe, I don't have a permit to drive."

There was utter silence between the two now; the odd comfortable one from before quickly morphing into an awkward silence as Naruto stared into the back of the other male's head. He brought a hand up to rub the heel of his palm into his left eye. "You're joking right?"

"Hn."

"Well shit; good thing that jerk-cop didn't ask for your license and shit." Naruto ran his hand down his face, a light chuckle leaving his lungs in small bouts before a full-blown laugh sounded, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Man tonight is SO not turning out how I had planned at all. Go out he says, forget about her and just have a blast he says; well I did as Kiba said and fuck, I had a blast but damn if I didn't expect to end up with a dude by the end of the night. Not that you aren't pretty; you oddly are and it's fucking weird. I think you're prettier then my ex, dude. You should really get a new face." Here Naruto paused; his laughs dying down as a thoughtful expression took over his young face while Sasuke just stared at him as if the blonde had lost his mind. Naruto turned to face the raven and leaned in closer, really taking in the appearance of the other's face with a serious expression.

"Are you-"

"I bet your mom's a babe."

Sasuke honestly sputtered at that one. He shoved the other's face away from him and turned his head away to locate the button that would roll up the window. He had to get away from this delusional moron. "Are you even capable of driving, dobe?"

There was pause of silence and before Sasuke could turn his head to look back at the blonde to see what was taking the idiot so long to reply to a simple question; there were fingers gripping his dark hair and forcing his head to press against the now fully closed window. Sasuke grunted at the unwanted contact, his eyes narrowing into a sharp glare only to widen when he felt a hot breath against his ear and soft murmur of words that were said in a heated tone that the blonde didn't have just moments before. The arm that been resting upon the car door armrest jerked down; pale fingers gripping the armrest in startled surprise at the odd sensation that filtered through the Uchiha's body from the odd contact before he swiftly shut it down and stonily blocked any further reactions he didn't pre-approve of.

"Back off dobe." Sasuke growled out in warning.

A warning that was ignored as the blonde forced Sasuke's head to tilt upward awkwardly to expose his pale neck; those too close puffs of heated breathing air against his ear dipped down to his neck almost lazily. Sasuke's control came back to him when he felt the wetness of what he knew could only be Naruto's tongue brush over the pulse in his neck. He rammed his right elbow into the blonde's chest hard and followed up with a hard shove once he felt the grip in his hair loosen enough in reaction to the surprise attack Naruto hadn't been expecting.

"And you ask me what's wrong with me." Sasuke muttered as he used the sleeve of his navy hoodie to wipe at his neck while shooting Naruto a glare as the later thumped back in the passenger seat with a groan; hunching over and gripping their head.

"I drank too much…I didn't…thought you were a chick for a moment there…Argh."

Sasuke sighed. This is another reason why he didn't ever feel inclined to follow his mother's pestering about making friends. To take a note from a boy in his class; they were simply troublesome. "Dobe, answer me. Can you drive?"

Naruto took a minute to nod.

"Alright, to my house slowly then. After that I don't care if you floor it to your drunken death. One less idiot in the world."

"Fuck you." Naruto lightly snarled only to stop the sound with a choke as it made his head thrum with a light ache.

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "You wish to, apparently."

"Whatever man, move." Naruto sat up correctly and motioned Sasuke to get up. The two repeated the same maneuver and both studiously ignored it when Naruto's hips grazed Sasuke's rear. Once they were back to their correct seating Naruto reared up the engine and slipped back into a lane without another word.

The drive along the rest of the expressway till their exit point was quiet, something Sasuke silently thanked and Naruto paid no attention to. In fact, Naruto's mind was more focused on straightening out his jumbled thought that had been stirred around weirdly by the consumption of booze from the house party he had partied at.

It was no surprise it would be cause of _her_ that he would end up in a bad place. Not his current predicament was bad just something he'd never aim to do sober. Hell, he didn't even mean to do this while drunk either but hell. All he wanted to do was forget about _her_ , enjoy himself with a another female that had no comparison to the girl he was trying to ditch from his thoughts as Kiba had nudged him to do to and ended up on the expressway with a stranger in his passenger seat and tell tale signs of a starting hang-over.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a hard poke to his side. "Ouch, geeze. What is it now?"

"Why are you heading into a this neighborhood rather than turning around to take me home?" came Sasuke's soft but impassively stone like voice; something Naruto was steadily getting used to.

The blonde looked around and cursed inwardly as he realized he had shifted to autopilot and drove back to his home area. He slowed down at a coming stop sign and thunked his head against the steering wheel with a groan.

"Well, dobe?"

"Fuck man, can't I just take you home tomorrow instead?" Naruto groaned against his car's wheel while closing his eyes to put some attention at keeping his up and coming hang over at bay for a little bit longer.

Sasuke stared at the side of Naruto's head stonily not saying a word; earning a deep sigh followed by a mumbled curse-out of all pretty-boys with ice-poles shoved up their asses.

A collection of sentences that the Uchiha narrowed his gaze at but made no comment upon since most of what was said drifted between slurred speech or too mumbled to fully make out despite knowing the other was indeed insulting him.

Naruto turned his head but kept his head resting upon the wheel. "I'll even make you breakfast, lend you some clothes and my shower and drive you home whenever you want after breakfast in the morning, alright?"

A moment of silence and when Naruto was about to either curse or near-beg the bastard, Sasuke gave a stiff nod after flicking his gaze to the time. There would be no point in going all the way home at 4:32 in the morning when it would probably take them almost an hour to drive back with the way Naruto was now and he had to be up by 7am anyways.

"THANK YOU!" was the cheered response that was the complete opposite of the blonde's almost zombie like state just seconds ago.

The two said nothing else after Sasuke's default "Hn" reply.

They drove down a few streets within the new neighborhood before pulling into a two-story house with no fencing but a rather nice maroon paint job with mahogany framing and stairs. If Sasuke had to dub it as anything he'd say it was quaint in the normality sense of home that his own house lacked with its cold, intimidating marble walls and black roofing and tall iron fencing.

Naruto parked the car with a lazy smile and cut the ignition. He didn't bother to wait for Sasuke to be done unbuckling his seatbelt before he slipped out of his car; dragging his fingertips over the glossy orange paint from the side mirror to the cat like shaped led headlights as he made his way to his front door. He turned once he reached his porch and looked back over at his car; it was his baby. A Jaguar F Type Sports Car in orange; a gift from his godfather after the man had sold millions of copies of a book that he begged Naruto to stage some scenes for with the blonde's current girlfriends at that time without their knowing.

He blew a kiss to the car, which earned him an odd look from the raven but went ignored as he turned around and opened up the door. He held it open for the other but just as the shorter male was about to cross the threshold; Naruto stuck his arms out and trapped the other between his arms and the framing of the doorway.

"Before you enter, what's your name?"

Sasuke raised a brow before giving a light sound that could have been a scoff and brushed down Naruto's arm. He stated his name as he pushed passed the blonde; toeing off his shoes just a foot away. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke, huh?" Naruto rolled the name off his tongue before realizing his brain was about to mull the other's name around; he shook it off and took off his shoes as well; it meant less cleaning on his part later.

He motioned for Sasuke to follow him down the hallway that was directly across from the front door and right beside the stairs that would lead up to the second landing. The two passed a few doors; Naruto pointing out the bathroom, laundry room and basement door before stopping in front of the last door at the very end of the hall which he opened to reveal guest room.

It was simple with a desk and chair set right to the left, cream colored bare walls, a center ceiling light fan and a twin sized bed pushed against the far wall opposite from the entrance door and right underneath the two closed windows that currently had their shades blocking the view of the back yard.

To Sasuke it was small but decent enough for one night that no complaints were forth coming. Something Naruto was silently thanking.

"Kitchen is to the right of the entrance way back that way." Naruto motioned back the way they came, mainly to the door they had walked into the house through. "And the living room is to the left. Upstairs are my room, Jiraiya's, another bathroom, study and some other room."

Sasuke lifted a brow at that last bit which Naruto caught.

"Don't ask, man. You'll see stranger things anyways if you ever meet my guardian."

The topic was dropped after that though, as both knew the likelihood of Sasuke sticking around or even having a repeated stay was predictably slim.

Naruto left with a last glance around the room before heading up stairs; almost tripping a bit on the way up. It seemed all the booze he had consumed that night was now starting to really rebel. He tugged off his red shirt tossing it down as he walked toward his room, his hands already working on his belt and pants. He tugged them down a bit before leaning over somewhat off balance to pull off his socks as he went. He nudged his door open with a now bare foot, completely ignoring the trail of clothes he felt in his wake on his trip from the second floor staircase landing to his room.

Once he set his eyes upon his bed Naruto groaned softly and slumped right onto it; face down and nearly nuzzled his orange pillow before he aimed to let sleep claim him. It wasn't to be so soon though as a dull knock sounded making Naruto groan in mild despair and shoot the one leaning against his bedroom door frame a dark glare.

"Ya?"

Sasuke's ebony eyes rolled over the darkened room that was only lit by the flood of lighting that came from the hallway behind the raven. It was strangely clean if one didn't count the pathway of discarded clothes leading to the room or empty stack of instant ramen bowls and cups. He reset his eyes back onto the laid out blonde. "You said I could borrow some clothes, dobe."

There was another groan before a soft creak as the bed shifted under Naruto's weight as he pushed himself up. He flopped back down and just tugged a pillow over his head and lazily pointed to his closet.

"Check it. Don't care what you wear just don't jack it."

Sasuke resisted the urge to snort but he made his way over to the closet and pulled open the door. Inside were a few hoodies; black, orange, royal blue, red and one maroon jacket and three other jackets that were black; one a peacoat and the other something one would wear when sledding on snow and one that was a suit jacket. At the bottom were a few pairs of shoes; two dress, three regular, 2 designer that Sasuke knew he had in his own closet as well back home and two worn out sneakers.

Seeing nothing there the Uchiha moved to the drawers. The top held shirts; some crisp white as if part of a uniform. The second drawer had regular casual shirts of different colors or same coloring and some with logs and designs. The third held folded up pants, some black dress/uniform pants, jeans of different random shades, knee length shorts and two swim trunks. The final and fourth drawer had what Sasuke was looking for; PJ pants and shirts although none of them seemed to match. It also held socks and boxers.

Taking out grey sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt; Sasuke turned to mumble a thanks to the blonde only hear their soft snoring. He '"Tch" ed at the wasted mound of flesh before making his way across the room to the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, his eyes spotted a very familiar coat of arms poster on the wall just beside the door on the side that would be hidden behind the door if someone opened it fully when coming inside the room.

It was the coat of arms for Konoha High school; with little knife marks on it.

A school he himself was attending. Sasuke's eyes moved back to the sleeping blonde for a moment before he fully left the room with that new information.

Was the blonde in his year? No, if that was the case Sasuke would've noticed someone like that idiot then again Sasuke did make it a point not to root his life into school unless it was a necessary must. Then again if Naruto could already drive he must be at least 17 to have already gained his license. That underage drunk moron was older than him even if he was physically taller.

What an oddly displeasing piece of information.

Sasuke grunted in mild distaste. He shook his head and made his way back down stairs to the guest room. He removed his clothing after shutting and locking the door. He pulled on the clean sweats on, a bit irked that they hung low on his hips do to his slightly more slender frame and repeated a "tsk" when the blonde's black sleep shirt was also big on him.

It wouldn't matter though since he was going to bed. He'd ask about Kohona in the morning, probably when Naruto drove him back to his house. Sasuke blinked as he laid under the covers and mused over the detail that he never cautioned the fact he had in been taken away from his home by a complete stranger and then dumped at their house to sleep without anyone knowing.

There must be something wrong with him.

With a groan, he fished out his phone from his jeans pocket and sent a text to his brother to let him know he was still alive and would be there tomorrow. Sasuke closed his eyes once the text showed it was sent and finally let the events of the past hour and some minutes finally catch up to his sleep deprived self and fall asleep.

The last thought in his mind was getting rid of Tobi.

Damn cat.

* * *

 **A/N: Might actually extend this into a five or six chapter short story. Not sure though. Hope you enjoyed either way : ] Editied a tiny bit thanks to a guest review that made a good point kinda idea.**


End file.
